In recent years, when an image is formed by an image forming device such as an MFP (Multi Function Peripheral), there are image forming devices which can perform so-called overlay printing in which an image is formed by overlapping another image data.
In the overlay printing, for example, images used during the overlay printing are registered in an image forming device or a client terminal in advance. In addition, when pages created using an application such as document creation software are printed in the client terminal, the registered overlay images are selected on a setting screen for a printer driver and a print job in which the overlay printing is set is output. Thereby, the image forming device can perform printing by overlapping the overlay image with an image on a page to be printed.
Even if an image which is desired to be overlapped is not inserted in the course of creating data in an application, it is possible to print the same image as a background of a plurality of pages or print the same mark on a plurality of pages by the overlay printing.
However, in the overlay printing, typically, the same image is only printed on a plurality of pages in an overlapping manner, and an arbitrary image cannot be printed on an arbitrary page so as to overlap with each other.